


25

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Carry On Countdown 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Simon's thoughts on their anniversary





	25

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 5- Time
> 
> It fits the prompt bc it's over 10 years
> 
> Unbeta'd

_ December 25, 2016 _

__ The smell of the forest fire hung on our clothes and mixed with the smoke of the, contained, fireplace fire. He looked up at me with what I’m pretty sure is all the adoration and awestruck the entire world contains.  It feels weird to think about right now, but this experience is completely different from what I felt with Agatha. As scared as I am to be starting something like this with him, right now of all times, there’s an underlying calm that keeps me moving forward. I have no anxiety of doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong words, or making a wrong assumption. Our movements are perfectly in sync with each other; there’s no adjustment period of getting used to one another in this...highly intimate manner we’re unused to being within. 

I almost begin to wonder why I never thought this was an option. Dating boys, kissing boys. Dating Baz...kissing Baz. I already want to stay like this forever. Maybe not making out in front of a fire on the floor, but with Baz in this atmosphere.  I haven’t felt this at peace and comfortable in a long time and I don’t think he ever has. This is much better than trying to kill each other.

  
  


_ December 25, 2020 _

__ Penny has been shouting at us for the past 5 minute to stop making out and come join her christmas celebration.  I’m in no hurry to leave, I have the love of my life under me, wrapped up in warm blankets with the cool grey sky looming outside. We’ve no reason to leave the apartment and I have no want to leave my bed. Baz sighs, pushing me away but not off him,  saying something about how Penny is going to barge in anytime and would rather that not happen. I’m too busy concentrated on his lips to pay attention. I think I can be forgiven..at least by Baz. Penny is getting impatient. Hey, it may be her Christmas but it's my anniversary. 

He’s been staying here almost all week, not that I’m complaining. I’m pretty sure I hear Penny making her way down the hall, Baz confirms my thought by pushing me completely off him and standing up, trying to fix his bed head/ make out hair. It’s only because he ate so much last night his face is so red. I let out a deep sigh, I should probably follow them to the living room. I don’t want to miss him opening up the present I’m most excited for him to see. It’s small and nondescript, but I think the key will say enough. 

 

_ December 25, 2026 _

I don’t think I’ll ever get bored of this. Of Baz, of our relationship, of our daily lives. I certainly miss some aspects of 10 years ago, namely my magic and not having permanent wings and a tail, but what I’ve gained is much better.  We’ve have hard times, but what couple doesn’t? It’s never been anything detrimental to our relationship and we’ve got excellent communication now. This has always been my favorite aspect of the past 10 years though...it’s warm inside, I’ve got my man curled up and willing to be kissed for hours. 

            That kind of makes me seem like a sex addict, which I'm not. I just enjoy not having to think about anything else in the world except Baz and I. This time doesn't necessarily have to include kissing,  but it does more often than not. Besides, it's late at night on our ten year anniversary and we've been with family and friends all day. It's definitely time for some us time in our own apartment. No Penny bugging us about a Christmas movie, no disapproving father, no insistence siblings,  no aunt who thinks we're worse than rabbits with absolutely no evidence to prove the claim. Just us. Well...us and the ring I hid in the pile of scones Baz went to go retrieve.


End file.
